Crimson Tears
by Theif of the Sand
Summary: Kakashi had turned to what Lightning's Howl can be. A monster. But right now he can't think about that. Sakura is falling, and will Kakashi be able to catch her? oneshot ...KakaSaku


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto if I did Kisame would be the Mizukage and Haku along with Zabuza wouldn't be dead.

**Crimson Tears**

_by: Theif of the Sand_

* * *

As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't supposed to ever Let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken,probably More than once, and it's harder every time. You'll break hearts too, so Remember how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend. You'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time is passing too fast, and you'll eventually lose someone Youlove. So take too many pictures, laugh too much, and love like you've never been hurt because every sixty seconds you spend upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back.

Well, that is what I've learned don't let it break. Hold him close, don't wait. Follow him, expect him in your heart.

Give him your eyes.

Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot; who calls you back when you hang  
upon him; who will stay awake just to watch you sleep. Wait for the guy who kisses your forehead; who wants to show you off to the world when you are in your sweats; who holds your hand in front of his friends. Wait for the one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares about you and how lucky he is to have you. Wait for the one who turns to his friends and says,"..that's her."

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View**

Don't leave me. . ." I said pale teardrops on my arms. I held out my arms for him to catch me. My silver hair streaming outward, and my pale jade eyes embedded in tears. Once embedded in hope for the one I love. _Nothing matters anymore._ I jumped off, off the cliff. Awaiting for him to catch me.

And he did. His hurt eyes questioning my faith, his white chakra keeping me secure.

"Do you love me?" I asked keeping my head close to his warm chest.

"Why you doubt I love you?" I could see the pain that lied behind the onyx and crimon eyes. He continued, "Why for you know that I love you." He replied still holding me bridal sytle in the air, clawling his hands up the cliff bringing me to saftey. "For I will always love you." He drew me closer to himself.

But yet I asked him again. "Son of Sakumo, do you love me?" I gave my jade green eyes connecting his lush mismatched one's.

He pulled us up over the edge he was still feral his pupils slit as Naruto when accessing the demon's chakra.

I repeated, "Do you - you love me?"

He seemed hurt by this and so he gently put me on the dry ground.

"Yes, I do love you." I said moving his silver hair from his wild eyes. " You know that." He stretched out his hands, they were feral his his eyes were slit only so slight. And his hair was shaggy wild more animal than human.

But I asked him again, "Do you love me?" I undid my ponytail to reveal my pink tresses of hair, which covered my face.

Hurt by the question he gripped my shoulders and looked me into his eyes. "Yes, blossom. You know I love you." It hurt his heart to admit these things, he hadn't loved ever since the incident with his teammates. Looking at her one more time he drew up courage, his voice was husky while battling his inner demons. " Even if you think you will never be in my eyes." He said with great pain the last four words his voice was cracking, pleading. " I do. You are." He began to cry crimson tears, and hung his head in sorrow. _Would she not love him? Hatake the monster?_

I thought this, _he loved me he really loved me. Even though he thought I had eyes **only **for Sasuke, he still loves me._

I picked up his head and gave him a sweet and smooth kiss. My lips pressing up against his, she felt his desire when she broke it. Mending his heart I spoke, my words true. "Son of the White Fang, I know you love is true." I paused watching him take this all in his eyes had dried of the blood that he had cried.

Taking in a deep breath I said, " For this I truly am in love with you." I held him close into a tight hug until enclosing his tired arms around me. He answered my call, for his own true crimson kiss, the dried blood from his mouth swirling as our kiss deepened. I heard a low animal growl of pleasure, when I intertwined my fingers into his silver mane. He did the same with my pink hair, pushing me face against his. When we paused a husky voice said,

"I love you." He pupils had returned to normal and the **_monster_** everyone feared had dissapated, the Hatake glory residing in Kakashi's will. That is all he said, the three simple yet complicated words that changed lives. He held me close never to leave, never again. He would not let me fall like his comrades, I was _his_ Sakura blossom. And no other man was going to change that.

This is what I learned. I love him and I've learned...That no one is perfect until you fall in love with them.

Which my life is complete for I found him and he will be with me.

But I do not ignore the rose of love, for being in love and being a shinobi is a dangerous task. For there is always a chance when your loved one may not walk with you, from the battlefield. So I am careful of the thorns and I feel the petals. And I am not ensnared in a trap, I stepped into one on my own. And I don't plan to be getting out anytime soon.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I put 2 new stories out in One day so you better be grateful! I am. **

By the way this is a **One-shot** so no flames, please!


End file.
